This invention relates to an audio or video apparatus comprising a housing and a loud-speaker incorporated in the housing, in which the housing accommodates an acoustic channel opening at one end into an aperture in a side of the housing, the loud-speaker acoustically cooperates with the channel and the diaphragm of the loud-speaker forms a part of the wall of the acoustic channel, and the acoustic channel has a perpendicular cross-section which continuously augments viewed in the direction of the aperture in said side.
An apparatus of this kind is known from British Patent Specification No. 735,402. An application of the invention to a television set is discussed in that Specification. However, an application in a radio, for example, a car radio could also be considered in this respect. The car radio housing generally comprises all of the electronics required for this application. Said side is the front side of the car radio which is visible and remains accessible if the car radio has been installed in the appropriate aperture in the facia board of the motor car.
In all cases endeavours are made to arrange the components in the housing in a most compact manner so that the apparatus may be kept as small as possible and endeavours are also made to provide the best possible acoustic reproduction.